wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles in Disneyland
"The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" '''was the Wiggles' first ever television special. The Wiggles made their American debut in this 45-minute special program. The plot about The Wiggles going an adventure by going around Disneyland to find Mickey Mouse and even doing a concert live on stage. The special was shown on Disney Channel Australia on December 20, 1998 before The Wiggles were able to sell their TV show of 13 episodes to the Disney Channel itself. Plot '''Opening: Disneyland footage of Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy is shown followed by Sleeping Beauty Castle with the title "Disney Channel - The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park". The Wiggles arrive at a Sydney airport and check in. The clerk puts their suitcases on the baggage conveyer belt. The Wiggles wave goodbye to their friends and board the plane where they meet their friends. Jeff falls asleep and it moves into a dream sequence. The Wiggles wake up Jeff in front of Disneyland. They plan to look for Mickey Mouse. Greg pulls out a map. They decide to split up: Greg and Murray, and Anthony and Jeff. The Wiggles appear at the Disneyland concert. Anthony introduces the gestures for the first song. *Song #1: Rock-a-bye Your Bear Jeff falls asleep. Greg asks the audience to help Wake Up Jeff! Jeff wakes and flaps like a bird. Murray asks if he’s awake and whirls his arms around. Jeff flails his arms around. The flailing causes music to go on, but secretly, Anthony maybe playing a trick on the others since he's behind the keyboard and the musical movements sound like a keyboard. Murray holds one of Jeff’s arms, but he flails around the other. Greg holds his other arm, but Jeff nods his head. When his head is held, he moves his mouth. When Murray covers his mouth, Jeff blinks his eyes. After his eyes are covered, Jeff falls asleep. Greg has everyone Wake Up Jeff! They introduce the next song. *Song #2: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) The Wiggles regroup in front of Sleeping Beauty’s castle. Anthony arrives late as he is snacking on some popcorn. They split up again and search for Mickey Mouse. Back on stage, they sing another song: *Song #3: Hot Potato During the performance, they are tickled by Captain Feathersword. Afterwards, an audience member named Alicia tells Anthony that Captain Feathersword was tickling them. Anthony asks the audience and it’s true. Murray introduces Dorothy the Dinosaur. He describes her, and then does a dance which the others follow. *Song #4: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) Greg and Murray go on the Jungle Cruise. Although they enjoy the animals, Murray thinks they are in the wrong place. Anthony and Jeff are at Tomorrowland where Jeff rides on the Astro Orbiter. Anthony visits Honey, I Shrunk the Audience where he wears 3D glasses and watches a show. Murray and Greg also explore New Orleans Square and learn about American history. But when they leave to go on Splash Mountain, they meet a Colonial character Benjamin Franklin. Later at Critter Country, they ride Splash Mountain. *Song #5: Dorothy Would You Like To Dance With Me? Back at the concert. Anthony talks with Dorothy about her favorite dances. Dorothy does a ballet dance and then does the splits. Dorothy does a line dancing: not lion roaring, but boot-scooting. Jeff is going to do a dance, but he falls asleep. Greg has the audience Wake Up Jeff! Jeff doesn’t wake up. Murray suggests they sing a song about it. *Song #6: Wake Up Jeff! Jeff introduces Wags the Dog. He asks if we can have a dance with him, and he agrees. *Song #7: We’re Dancing With Wags the Dog Anthony rides King Arthur’s Carousel. Jeff and Anthony spot Mickey’s house while riding on the Dumbo ride. Back on stage, Captain Feathersword arrives. He flings his sword but drops it several times. The third time it lands on his head. After Captain gets up, Anthony has his hat and he tosses it to Captain. Anthony has the sword, too, and he does a silly song and dance. Anthony tosses his sword and it lands on his head. When he tosses the hat, Captain tosses the sword back and vice versa. Eventually he has both, but doesn’t know where his hat is; the audience point out it’s on his head. Captain says “Blow Me Down”, and Anthony does so, and Captain falls down. Anthony does something similar. After several repetitions, Captain feels silly and quacks. They put on duck caps for the next song. *Song #8: Quack Quack Anthony introduces Captain’s magical pirate buttons. When Anthony presses the first one, Captain’s voice goes high and fast, in which he sounds like a squirrel. Murray presses the second button, where Captain’s voice goes slow and low. Greg tries out the buttons and wonders what the third button does. Captain refuses as it is a special button. They ask the audience. Captain presses the third button on accident and the confetti flies in the air. Henry the Octopus arrives. *Song #9: Henry’s Dance Back in Fantasyland, Jeff goes on the Mad Hatter's Teacups ride and gets sleepy. Meanwhile, Anthony tries to wake him up and then says he doesn't like roller coasters that much although Murray and Greg do. At the end of the ride, everyone wakes Jeff up. In Frontierland, Greg and Murray go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. At Toon Town, they visit the bounce house, and do other rides and activities. This is where the Disney characters hang out when they are not in movies. Jeff feels sleepy and goes to Minnie Mouse's house. Murray is at the petrol station. While riding in a cable car, they find Mickey Mouse. Jeff wants to take a nap, so he gets into Mickey's Red Car and naps. The other three walk around some more. Jeff wakes up to find he's on the airplane, where he wonders if it was all a dream. But dreams can come true. *Song #10: Wiggly Medley Jeff falls asleep at the end of the song, so everyone Wakes Up Jeff. They wave goodbye to everyone and do one more run of Quack Quack. Setlist #Rock-a-bye Your Bear #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Hot Potato #Run Around Like Dorothy #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Wake Up Jeff! #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Anthony's Feathersword Song #Quack Quack #Henry's Dance #Wiggly Medley Credits * The Wiggles: Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murry Cook, Paul Paddick, Elisha Burke, Ed Rooke, Leeane Ashley * Sound: Chris Brooks, Alex Ferguson * Staging Assistant: Matt Acland * Choreography: Leanne Halloran * International Consultant: Wayne Covell * Accounts: Karen Smith * Logistics Co-ordinator: Paula Dunn * Tour Manager: Paul Field * Thanks to Quantas: Sherry Woods and team * WDA: Whitney Small * Publicity/Co-ordination: Chris Fruean * WDTV-I: Su-Mei Thompson * Thanks to EMI Music Publishing, John Anderson * Location Camera: Brian Hall, Bill McQueen * Online Editing: Zero 1 Zero, Mike Baber * Publicity/Promotions: Sanchia Curran, Allison McHenry, Kristy Prisk * Production Co-ordinator: Sam Skipper * Marketing Director: Susan Metcalf * Thanks to The team and friends at Disneyland * Producer/Director: Gary Mathisen Trivia *This is the first special of the series. *Little Anthony makes a cameo appearance, but is credited as "Shrunken Anthony". *This is the only time Anthony can be seen playing the keyboard. *This is the first appearance of Captain Feathersword's "Blow Me Down" gimmick. *This marks the first appearance of Captain's Magic Buttons. *The Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse cameo in this special. *The Concert scenes were filmed on 29th and 30th of September and 1st of October 1998. *The Disneyland concert was the first concert the Wiggles did after the Toot Toot! video was made. *During the scene on the Qantas airplane, Dorothy's 1997 costume is seen. *The entire special, including some of the Wiggles' live performances, was taped by the Disney Channel Australia staff as shown in a Behind the Scenes picture. *The Wiggles were found by Lyrick Studios during the concert. They signed The Wiggles after the show. *During the end credits, Murray's name is spelled "Murry". * Elisha Burke does the voice-over for Dorothy the Dinosaur. *In one of the early segments, The Wiggles are skipping down Main Street USA away from Sleeping Beauty Castle. But in the next shot, they converge in front of the Founder Statues which are in middle of the park. *The background music by Jonathan Hodge from his album Cosmic Cuts is played during the park segments. *Before this special aired on the Disney Channel Australia, it first appeared on Seven Network on November 2nd 1998. Gallery File:TheWonderfulWorldofDisney.jpg|"The Wonderful World of Disney" File:Disneyland.jpg|"Disneyland: The Happiest Place on Earth" File:MickeyHugging.jpg|Mickey hugging File:MickeyandMinnieMouse.jpg|Mickey and Minnie File:DonaldDuck.jpg|Donald Duck File:DisneylandBalloons.jpg|Disneyland balloons File:Goofy.jpg|Goofy File:SleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Sleeping Beauty Castle File:SleepingBeautyCastleandDisneyChannelLogo.jpg|Sleeping Beauty Castle and a Disney Channel logo File:TheWigglesLogoandDisneyChannelLogo.jpg|The Wiggles Logo and Disney Channel Logo File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Title card File:DisneyChannelCar.jpg|Disney Channel car File:MurrayandJeffinSydney.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Sydney File:MurrayinDisneyChannelHat.jpg|Murray in Disney Channel hat File:TheAwakeWigglesinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:TheWigglesinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|Prologue: On Our Way to Disneyland File:AnthonyandMurrayinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Disney Channel Hats File:TheOtherWigglesinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Disney Channel Hats File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:GregandJeffinSydney.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:GregandAnthonyinSydney.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:DisneyChannelLogoonSuitcase.jpg|A Disney Channel logo on suitcase File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Disney Channel hats File:TheWigglesinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in prologue File:TheNarrator.jpg|The narrator narrating File:GreginDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Greg in prologue File:MurrayandJeffatSydneyAirport.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:TheUnforgottenWigglesatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Sydney airport File:TheNonrealisticWigglesatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Sydney airport File:GregandAnthonyatSydneyAirport.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesandWayneCovell.jpg|Wayne and The Wiggles File:WayneCovell.jpg|Wayne Covell File:TheWigglesatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Wiggles at Sydney airport File:TheWigglesToDisneyland.jpg|A "The Wiggles to Disneyland" sign File:KarenSmith.jpg|Karen Smith File:MurrayandhisSuitcase.jpg|Murray and his suitcase File:GregandhisSuitcase.jpg|Greg and his suitcase File:GregandMurray'sSuitcase.jpg|Greg and Murray' suitcase File:JeffandhisSuitcase.jpg|Jeff and his suitcase File:TheUnforgottenWiggles'Suitcases.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles' Suitcases File:JeffandAnthonyinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in prologue File:AnthonyandTheWiggles'Suitcases.jpg|Anthony and The Wiggles' suitcases File:KarenSmithandTheWiggles'Suitcases.jpg|Karen and The Wiggles' suitcases File:Anthony'sSuitcase.jpg|Anthony's suitcase File:GregandJeff'sSuitcases.jpg|Greg and Jeff's suitcases File:TheOtherWiggles'Suitcases.jpg|The Other Wiggles' suitcases File:TheWiggles'Suitcases.jpg|The Wiggles' suitcases File:Murray'sSuitcase.jpg|Murray's suitcase File:AnthonyandMurray'sSuitcases.jpg|Anthony and Murray's suitcases File:JeffandAnthony'sSuitcases.jpg|Jeff and Anthony's suitcases File:Jeff'sSuitcase.jpg|Jeff's suitcase File:Greg'sSuitcase.jpg|Greg's suitcase File:MurrayandKarenSmith.jpg|Murray and Karen handshaking File:GregandKarenSmith.jpg|Greg and Karen handshaking File:JeffandKarenSmith.jpg|Jeff and Karen handshaking File:AnthonyandKarenSmith.jpg|Anthony and Karen handshaking File:AnthonyinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Anthony in prologue File:TheWigglesWalkingatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Wiggles walking at Sydney airport File:TheOtherWigglesatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Sydney airport File:GoodLuckWigglesAtDisneyland.jpg|Good Luck Wiggles at Disneyland File:QantasAirplane-Inside.jpg|Inside of Qantas airplane File:DorothyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy on Qantas airplane File:DorothyandHenryonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Henry on Qantas airplane File:TheEarlyWigglyFriendsonQantasAirplane.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends on Qantas airplane File:CaptainandDorothyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on Qantas airplane File:DorothyandGregonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Greg on Qantas airplane File:TheUnforgottenWigglesonQantasAirplane.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on Qantas airplane File:CaptainandHenryonQantasAirplane.jpg|Captain and Henry on Qantas airplane File:MurrayandJeffonQantasAirplane.jpg|Murray and Jeff on Qantas airplane File:GregandHenryonQantasAirplane.jpg|Greg and Henry on Qantas airplane File:TheMaleWigglyGrouponQantasAirplane.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group on Qantas airplane File:JeffandDorothyinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in prologue File:WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPrologue.jpg|Wags and Murray in prologue File:HenryandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPrologue.jpg|Henry and Jeff in prologue File:JeffonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff on Qantas airplane File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff and Captain on Qantas airplane File:WagsandAnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:DorothyandAnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on Qantas airplane File:AnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Anthony on Qantas airplane File:JeffandWagsonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:Dorothy,AnthonyandLeanneAtkins.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Leanne File:MurrayonQantasAirplane.jpg|Murray File:AnthonyandMurrayonQantasAirplane.jpg|Anthony and Murray on Qantas airplane File:AnthonyinDisneyChannelHat.jpg|Anthony in Disney Channel hat File:TheWigglyFriendsandtheQantasEmployees.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and the Qantas employees File:TheLandWigglyGrouponQantasAirplane.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group on Qantas airplane File:DorothyandWagsinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in prologue File:JeffSleepingonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff sleeping in prologue File:TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell File:JeffandTinkerBell.jpg|Jeff and Tinker Bell File:JeffSleepinginDisneyland.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Disneyland File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne.jpg|Scene 1: Welcome to Disneyland File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne2.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne3.jpg|Greg suggesting to wake Jeff up File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne4.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' File:JeffWakingUpinDisneyland.jpg|Jeff waking up File:GregandJeffinDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TheWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|''"We're in Disneyland."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne5.jpg|''"Disneyland? That's where Mickey lives."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne6.jpg|''"Come on, let's go and see if we can find him."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne7.jpg|''"Yeah!"'' File:TheOtherWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:AnthonyandMurrayinDisneyland.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:MurrayinDisneyland.jpg|Murray File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:GregandMurrayinDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Murray File:GreginDisneyland.jpg|Greg File:GregandJeffRunning.jpg|Greg and Jeff running File:JeffandAnthonyinDisneyland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:AnthonyinDisneyland.jpg|Anthony File:DisneylandRailroad.jpg|Disneyland Railroad File:TheWigglesonMainStreet,USA.jpg|The Wiggles on Main Street, U.S.A. File:PartnersStatue.jpg|Partners Statue File:AnthonyatPartnersStatue.jpg|Anthony at Partners Statue File:TheOtherWigglesatPartnersStatue.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Partners Statue File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne8.jpg|''"Wouldn't it be great to see all of Disneyland while we're looking for Mickey?"'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne9.jpg|Greg picking up a map File:DisneylandMap.jpg|Disneyland map File:GregandMurrayatPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg and Murray File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene10.jpg|Greg holding the map upside-down File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene11.jpg|''"It's upside-down."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene12.jpg|Greg looking at the map correctly right-side up File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene13.jpg|''"I think we have to split up."'' File:TheAwakeWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene14.jpg|Greg talking about his idea about splitting up File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene15.jpg|''"Great idea!"'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene16.jpg|''"I want to go on the rides of Tomorrowland."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene17.jpg|''"I want to ride down on Splash Mountain."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene18.jpg|''"I want to see Sleeping Beauty Castle."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene19.jpg|''"Jeff, no sleeping."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene20.jpg|''"Let's go!"'' File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Disneyland File:AnthonyandMurrayatPartnersStatue.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:JeffandAnthonyatPartnersStatue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:GregandAnthonyinDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:GregandJeffatPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:GregatPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg File:TheUnforgottenWigglesatPartnersStatue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Partners Statue File:MurrayatPartnersStatue.jpg|Murray at Partners Statue File:MurrayandJeffinDisneyland.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Disneyland File:JeffinDisneyland.jpg|Jeff in Disneyland File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandSet.jpg|Concert stage File:MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:GregandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:GreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg File:GregandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Murray File:AnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony File:MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:AudienceinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The audience File:GregSinginginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg singing File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles File:MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles File:FantasylandTheatre.jpg|Fantasyland Theatre File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff waking up File:AnthonyPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Anthony playing keyboard File:AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:JeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again File:JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Jeff waking up again File:TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" File:JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard File:TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles Logo File:MurrayandJeffatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Sleeping Beauty Castle File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene21.jpg|Jeff says he loves Sleeping Beauty Castle. File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene22.jpg|''"How are we ever gonna find Mickey's house?"'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene23.jpg|''"Has anyone seen Anthony?"'' File:AnthonyEatingPopcorninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony eating popcorn File:AnthonyatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Anthony at Sleeping Beauty Castle File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene24.jpg|Anthony talking with popcorn in his mouth File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene25.jpg|''"What did he say?"'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene26.jpg|''"He said (mumbling)"'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene27.jpg|''"I thought we were all gonna split up."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene29.jpg|''"He's right."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene30.jpg|''"Let's split up and look for Mickey."'' File:TheWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Scene 2: We're in the Wrong Place! TheUnforgottenWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesTryingtoSplitUp.jpg|The Wiggles trying to split up TheAwakeWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Jeff staring JeffandAnthonyatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Sleeping Beauty's Castle MurrayatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Murray File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene31.jpg|But The Wiggles have a better idea by splitting up in pairs. AnthonyandMurrayatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Sleeping Beauty Castle File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene32.jpg|And that's just what they do. File:HotPotato-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Hot Potato" File:GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Anthony File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Murray File:CaptainandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Greg File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg File:CaptainFeatherswordRunningOff.jpg|Captain Feathersword running off D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Murray talking to the audience RunAroundLikeDorothy-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Run Around Like Dorothy" D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DisneylandLivePrologue2.jpg|Murray introducing Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy arriving on stage D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DisneylandLive.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" File:TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:GregPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:DorothyDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy dancing Alligator.jpg|Alligator GregonJungleCruise.jpg|Greg looking through telescope JungleCruiseElephant.jpg|Elephant GregandMurrayonJungleCruise.jpg|Scene 3: Splitting Up Hippo.jpg|Hippo JungleCruiseSeagulls.jpg|Seagulls JungleCruise.jpg|Jungle Cruise Monkeys.jpg|Monkeys Zebras.jpg|Zebras Rhinoceros.jpg|Rhinoceros File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene33.jpg|Murray tells Greg to come and look File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene34.jpg|but Greg says he's busy looking at wild animals. File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene35.jpg|''"I think we're in the wrong place."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene36.jpg|''"I wonder what the others are up to?"'' Tomorrowland.jpg|Tomorrowland JeffinTomorrowland.jpg|Jeff talking about rockets JeffImagining.jpg|Jeff imagining himself riding on a rocket JeffonAstroOrbiter.jpg|Jeff on Astro Orbiter AstroOrbiter.jpg|Astro Orbiter Honey,IShrunktheAudience.jpg|Honey, I Shrunk the Audience AnthonyinTomorrowland.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinHoney,IShrunktheAudience.jpg|Anthony in "Honey, I Shurnk the Audience" ShrunkenAnthony.jpg|Shrunken Anthony AnthonyatHoney,IShrunktheAudience.jpg|Anthony back to his normal self TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene38.jpg|''"Hey, Jeff, what have you been up to?"'' JeffandAnthonyinTomorrowland.jpg|''"This place is great!"'' DumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg|''"I want to go on Dumbo"'' MadTeaParty.jpg|''"and even the teacups."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene39.jpg|''"Oh sure, but I wonder what the other guys are up to?"'' GregandMurrayinCritterCountry.jpg|Greg and Murray in Critter Country MurrayinCritterCountry.png|Murray SplashMountain.jpg|Splash Mountain GregandMurrayonSplashMountain.jpg|Greg and Murray on Splash Mountain MurrayonSplashMountain.jpg|Murray on Splash Mountain GregonSplashMountain.jpg|Greg on Splash Mountain SaddlesworeSwanson.jpg|Saddleswore Swanson B'rerRabbit.jpg|B'rer Rabbit B'rerFox.jpg|B'rer Fox SplashMountainWaterfall.jpg|Splash Mountain waterfall B'rerBear.jpg|B'rer Bear GregandMurrayonSplashMountainWaterfall.jpg|Greg and Murray on Splash Mountain waterfall Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah.jpg|"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" Zip-a-DeeLady.jpg|Zip-a-Dee Lady GregandMurrayatSplashMountain.jpg|Greg and Murray at Splash Mountain GreginCritterCountry.png|Greg File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene42.jpg|Greg and Murray going back on Splash Mountain Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy'sDanceFloor-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony asking Dorothy to show dances JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar Dorothy'sDanceFloor-Live.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor" DorothyBalletDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-Dorothy'sSplit.jpg|Dorothy doing a split GregandAnthonyLiftingDorothyUp.jpg|Greg and Anthony lifting Dorothy up TheWigglesRoaring.jpg|''"ROAR!"'' AnthonyActingLikeaLion.jpg|''"You don't mean roar, roar, roar."'' DorothyActingLikeaLion.jpg|''"No, I don't mean roar, roar, roar."'' Dorothy'sDanceFloor-Live2.jpg|Dorothy dancing the boot scoot JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark3.jpg|Jeff sleeping again WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Wake Up Jeff!" TheLyrickStudiosPeople.jpg|The Lyrick Studios Crew people MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Henry HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Henry WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags File:JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.png|Jeff and Dorothy WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags and Anthony GregPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg playing keyboard TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark3.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" GregandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" Fantasyland.jpg|Fantasyland AnthonyinFantasyland.jpg|Anthony suggesting to ride on a horse ClareonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Clare on King Arthur Carrousel GeorgiaonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Georgia on King Arthur Carrousel EmmaonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Emma on King Arthur Carousel AnthonyonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Scene 4: Riding on Rides KingArthurCarrousel.png|King Arthur Carrousel HamishMunro-Cook.jpg|Hamish on King Arthur Carrousel DominiconKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Dominic on King Arthur Carrousel JosephonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Joseph on King Arthur Carrousel JeffandAnthonyinFantasyland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Fantasyland JeffonDumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg|Jeff on Dumbo the Flying Elephant JeffandAnthonyonDumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg|Jeff and Anthony riding on Dumbo TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordTicklingTheAwakeWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling The Awake Wiggles JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain falling down TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans AnthonyWearingCaptainFeathersword'sHat.jpg|Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's hat and sword Anthony'sFeatherswordSong.jpg|"Anthony's Feathersword Song" AnthonySinginghisFeatherswordSong.jpg|Anthony singing CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat-DisneylandVersion.jpg|Captain and Anthony catching sword and hat AnthonyScaringCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony scaring Captain AnthonyCongaDancing.jpg|Anthony conga dancing CaptainFeatherswordCongaDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword conga dancing CaptainandAnthonyCongaDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony conga dancing CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Anthony Well,BlowMeDown.jpg|''"Well, blow me down."'' AnthonyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordScreaming.jpg|Captain Feathersword screaming CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordBlowingAnthonyDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing Anthony down AnthonyFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony falling down AnthonyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDownAgain.jpg|Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down again CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark3.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordBlowingAnthonyDownAgain.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing Anthony down again AnthonyFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Anthony falling down again CaptainandAnthonyBlowingEachOtherDown.jpg|Captain and Anthony blowing each other down CaptainandAnthonyFallingDown.jpg|Captain and Anthony falling down QuackQuack-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony introducing "Quack, Quack" MurrayActingLikeaRooster.jpg|Murray acting like a rooster MurrayBlowingCaptainandAnthonyDown.jpg|Murray blowing Captain and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyScreaming.jpg|Captain and Anthony screaming CaptainandAnthonyFallingDownAgain.jpg|Captain and Anthony falling down again TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans QuackQuack-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Quack, Quack" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing Captain'sMagicalMusicalPirateButtons-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Captain's Magical Musical Pirate Buttons AnthonyPressingHighandFastButton.jpg|Anthony pressing the high and fast button Captain'sMagicalMusicalPirateButtons.jpg|Captain's Magical Musical Pirate Buttons CaptainFeatherswordTalkingFast.jpg|Captain talking fast MurrayPressingLowandSlowButton.jpg|Murray pressing Captain's low and slow button CaptainFeatherswordTalkingSlow.jpg|Captain talking slow MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword GregPressingHighandFastButton.jpg|Greg pressing the high and fast button GregPressingLowandSlowButton.jpg|Greg pressing the low and slow button GregTryingtoPresstheThirdButton.jpg|Greg trying to press the third button CaptainFeatherswordPressingtheThirdButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the third button Confetti.jpg|Confetti Captain'sMagicalMusicalPirateButtons-Epilogue.jpg|''"How about a big clap for Captain Feathersword."'' TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony and Henry Henry'sDance-LivePrologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Henry's Dance" TheNonRealisticWigglesAndHenryinTheWigglesLiveAtDisneylandPark.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles and Henry GregandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Henry HenryandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheAwakeWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Henry Henry'sDance-Live.jpg|"Henry's Dance" JeffinFantasyland.jpg|Jeff in Fantasyland JeffandEmmaonMadTeaParty.jpg|Jeff and Emma JeffSleepingonMadTeaParty.jpg|Jeff sleeping on the Mad Tea Party ride TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene43.jpg|Anthony trying to wake Jeff up TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene44.jpg|''"You know, I don't like roller coasters that much but Murray and Greg do."'' TheNarratorWakingJeffUp.jpg|The narrator waking Jeff up JeffWakingUponMadTeaParty.jpg|Jeff waking up on the Mad Tea Party ride Frontierland.jpg|Frontierland GreginFrontierland.jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinFrontierland.jpg|Greg and Murray in Frontierland TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene45.jpg|Greg suggesting to take a train down to Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene46.jpg|''"Great idea, Greg. I love trains."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene47.jpg|''"How about this one? It's called Big Thunder."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene48.jpg|''"Great idea. Let's go."'' MurrayinFrontierland.jpg|Murray in Frontierland TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene49.jpg|Greg and Murray in line of the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene50.jpg|Greg and Murray getting on the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad car BigThunderMountainRailroadTrain.jpg|The Big Thunder Mountain railroad train GregandMurrayonBigThunderMountainRailroad.jpg|Greg and Murray on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad BigThunderMountainRailroad.jpg|Big Thunder Mountain Railroad GregonBigThunderMountainRailroad.jpg|Greg riding on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene51.jpg|''"That was great. Let's do it again."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene52.jpg|''"But we're supposed to look for Mickey."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene53.jpg|''"Yes, but let's do it again."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene54.jpg|''"OK."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene55.jpg|Greg and Murray riding on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad again BigThunderMountainRailroadSign.jpg|A "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" sign TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene56.jpg|''"Now let's see if we can find Mickey in Toontown."'' File:ToontownSign.png|Toontown Sign Mickey'sToontown.jpg|Scene 5: Mickey's Toontown MickeyMouseClock.jpg|Mickey Mouse clock Mickey'sToontownThis-A-Way.jpg|Mickey's Toontown This-A-Way MinnieMouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse ToontownTrolley.jpg|Toontown trolley Goofy'sPlayhouse.jpg|Goofy's playhouse TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene57.jpg|''"This is Goofy's playhouse. I love Goofy."'' Goofy'sPlayhouse-Inside.jpg|Inside of Goofy's playhouse ToontownPostalServiceMailbox.jpg|Toontown Postal Service mailbox MurrayOpeningToontownPostalServiceMailbox.jpg|Murray opening Toontown Postal Service mailbox File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene58.jpg|''"I just love radio stuff. It's hilarious."'' DogPound.jpg|Dog Pound TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene59.jpg|The Wiggles in a dog pound AnthonyandMurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene60.jpg|Anthony talking about being in Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene61.jpg|Murray talking about the Toon characters GoofyinGoofy'sPlayhouse.jpg|Goofy in Goofy's playhouse Gadget'sGoCoaster.jpg|Gadget's Go Coaster TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene62.jpg|Jeff spotting Gadget's Go Coaster Donald'sBoat.jpg|Donald's boat TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene63.jpg|Greg pointing at Donald's boat TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene64.jpg|Murray spotting Chip 'n' Dale's treehouse JeffinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Jeff walking in Mickey's Toontown JeffatMinnie'sHouse.jpg|Jeff at Minnie's house TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene65.jpg|''"This must be Minnie's house."'' Minnie'sHouse.jpg|Minnie's house Minnie'sKitchen.jpg|Minnie's kitchen MinnieinherHouse.jpg|Minnie in her house Minnie'sBirthdayCake.jpg|Minnie's cake Minnie'sComputer.jpg|Minnie's computer Minnie'sMakeupRoom.jpg|Minnie's make-up room Minnie'sRefrigerator.jpg|Minnie's refrigerator Goofy'sGas.jpg|Goofy's Gas MurrayatGoofy'sGas.jpg|''"I'm here at petrol station here in Toontown."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene66.jpg|''"Did you know that in America, people call petrol gas?"'' TheWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Wiggles in Mickey's Toontown MurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Murray TheUnforgottenWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Mickey's Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene67.jpg|Murray lifting barbell GreginMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene68.jpg|The Wiggles pulling the Disney vault TheNonrealisticWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene69.jpg|but realizing it's only made-up GregandMurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg and Murray Mickey'sHouseandMeetMickey.jpg|Mickey's House and Meet Mickey Greg,AnthonyandMickeyMouse.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Mickey TheNonrealisticWigglesonToontownTrolley.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on Toontown trolley TheWigglesonToontownTrolley.jpg|The Wiggles on Toontown Trolley TheUnforgottenWigglesandMickeyMouse.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Mickey TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene70.jpg|The Wiggles finally found Mickey while waving. TheWigglesandMickeyMouseWaving.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey waving MurrayandMickeyMouse.jpg|Murray and Mickey MickeyMouse.jpg|Mickey waving MurrayatTheGagFactory.jpg|Murray at the Gag Factory Dynamite.jpg|Dynamite AnthonyinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Anthony blowing up a dynamite TheOtherWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene71.jpg|The Wiggles walking in Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene72.jpg|''"Hey guys, I'm really tired."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene73.jpg|''"Oh, Jeff."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene74.jpg|Greg suggesting to find a spot to rest TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene75.jpg|''"OK."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene76.jpg|The Awake Wiggles walking in Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene77.jpg|Jeff yawning TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene78.jpg|Jeff spots something JeffandMickey'sRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Mickey's red car TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene79.jpg|''"Wait till I tell the guys."'' Mickey'sRedCar.jpg|Mickey's red car JeffinMickey'sRedCar.jpg|Jeff in Mickey's red car JeffSleepinginMickey'sRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Mickey's red car JeffSleepinginMickey'sToontown.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheGagWarehouse.jpg|The Gag Warehouse TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene80.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene81.jpg|''"I had a great time in Disneyland."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene82.jpg|''"We hope you had a good time, too."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene83.jpg|The Awake Wiggles confused about where Jeff is TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene84.jpg|The Awake Wiggles hearing Jeff snoring Mickey'sRedCarLicensePlate.jpg|Mickey's red car license plate TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene85.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Mickey's red car TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene86.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene87.jpg|Jeff and Tinker Bell TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene88.jpg|Jeff sleeping back on the plane JeffWakingUponQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene89.jpg|Jeff noticing everyone sleeping DorothyandWagsSleeping.jpg|Dorothy and Wags sleeping CaptainandGregSleeping.jpg|Captain and Greg sleeping TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene90.jpg|''"Did I really have a dream?"'' AnthonyinDisneylandSpecialEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue WigglyMedley-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Wiggly Medley" TheWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue WigglyMedley-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in epilogue Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" DorothyandAnthonyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in epilogue DorothyDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing in epilogue AnthonyandMurrayinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue GregandJeffinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in epilogue JeffandDorothyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in epilogue FruitSalad-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Fruit Salad" DorothyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue JeffinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue HotPotato-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Hot Potato" MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Henry in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in epilogue DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Henry MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in epilogue GregandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Henry in epilogue WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags and Murray TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Anthony in epilogue CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" JeffandHenryinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Henry and Jeff in epilogue JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in epilogue It'saPirateParty-DisneylandLive.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Captain dancing in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in epilogue Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Henry TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue QuackQuack-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Quack Quack" WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveAtDisneylandPark.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Henry in epilogue MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Henry in epilogue TheMaleWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Friends JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in epilogue JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff waking up in epilogue TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-Epilogue.jpg|Scene 6: Epilogue AudienceinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Group QuackQuack(Reprise).jpg|"Quack Quack (Reprise)" QantasAirplane.jpg|Qantas Airplane GregSinginginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue JeffandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Wags in epilogue DisneylandHotel.jpg|Disneyland Hotel TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEndCredits.jpg|The credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits2.jpg|Shot #2 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits3.jpg|Shot #3 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits4.jpg|Shot #4 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits5.jpg|Shot #5 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits6.jpg|Shot #6 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits7.jpg|Shot #7 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits8.jpg|Shot #8 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits9.jpg|Shot #9 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits10.jpg|Shot #10 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits11.jpg|Shot #11 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits12.jpg|Shot #12 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits13.jpg|Shot #13 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits14.jpg|Shot #14 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits15.jpg|Shot #15 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits16.jpg|Shot #16 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits17.jpg|Shot #17 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits18.jpg|Shot #18 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits19.jpg|Shot #19 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits20.jpg|Shot #20 in the credits DisneyChannelAustralia.jpg|Disney Channel Australia logo Extras GregandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg and Jeff in a Behind the Scenes clip TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Other Wiggles in a Behind the Scenes clip JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff waking up in a Behind the Scenes clip Promo Pictures TheWigglesandMickeyMouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse TheWigglesandMickeyMouse3.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #3 TheWigglesandMickeyMouse4.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #4 TheWigglesandMickeyMouse2.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #2 TheWiggles,MickeyMouseandBarbara.jpg|The Wiggles, Mickey Mouse and Barabara MurrayinDisneylandSpecialPromoPicture.jpg|Murray AnthonyinDisneylandSpecialPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony AnthonyEatingChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating chocolate TheWiggles'FirstEverDisneylandSpecial-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles at Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff sleeping in concert promo picture TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing in concert promo picture Paul,AnthonyandMickeyMouse.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Mickey Mouse TheWigglesatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles in front of the Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse statue TheWiggles'FirstEverDisneylandSpecial-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture TheWigglesandMickeyMouse5.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse in promo picture #5 File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-ConcertPoster.jpg|A poster at Powerhouse Museum TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-Poster.jpg|Poster Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1998 Category:TV Specials Category:Wiggles in America Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Specials Videos Category:Non-canon Category:Non-Released videos Category:Music Category:Story-Based Videos